


Take me into your loving arms

by JuliaBaggins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a bad nightmare and needs to tell Poe something important...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me into your loving arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jemma_Simmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemma_Simmons/gifts).



> @Eda: it took me some time to post this one but finally it's here! Thanks for supporting me dear ;)

It’s cold. That’s the first thing that comes to Finn’s mind. 

The second thing he notices is that there are plenty of stars above him; two larger moons and a small one. Everywhere around him is snow and it looks beautiful how the moonlight is reflected on all those sparkling white crystals. He’s lying on his back and tries to move his head to be able to see more of that amazing scenery. Suddenly, hot pain is shooting through his whole body. It’s such a hard contrast to the cold around him it makes him wince. Finn starts to wonder why his body hurts that much – the pain feels out of place; everything else here is so peaceful and calm. He’s trembling. And then there’s a question in his head. _How did I get here?_ It’s hard to remember and every moment of trying causes his beginning headache to get worse. So Finn decides that his question can wait. This place is so beautiful; why should he question how he got here? He just wants to look at the stars a little longer…

Finn tugs his jacket closer around himself to prevent him from the cold and suddenly, as he’s touching the jacket, there’s a memory. A face. He thinks of kind eyes, a smile that takes his breath away, curls he likes to bury his fingers in. There’s a name belonging to that face. _Poe._

And it’s all there again. Their mission, the trap, the enemy, that one TIE fighter they couldn’t get rid of, Poe screaming over the comm that he’d been hit. Finn watching with horror how Poe’s X-Wing crashed to the planet’s surface, shortly before he got into serious trouble himself. He remembers how he released his parachute seconds before his own X-Wing exploded and then he had been falling, falling towards the snow…

 

Finn tries to stand up and though the pain takes his breath away for a moment he succeeds, standing on shaking feet and looking around. There’s so much snow, so much emptiness. He starts moving his whole body around to get another point of view; turning his head still is too much. A small movement to his left, and then he sees it. Something is there, in the snow, and as he slowly gets closer, having to force his unwilling body before every new step, he is able to make out what it is. Or better what it was, as that broken thing in the snow isn’t looking like an X-Wing anymore. Finn hurries his steps as the scenery begins to change. Another planet, another crashed ship, sand everywhere around him. Back then, it had been the fear to have lost the only person who ever saw him as a human being, an _individual._ Now, after all those months they had had together, it is so much more.

 

He reaches the broken spaceship. The sand starts turning back into snow. Finn starts screaming that one name he usually likes to say so much; hears the panic, the desperation in his own voice. There’s no response. And when he’s finally close enough, he sees the reason. Poe is still sitting in his X-Wing, the orange of his uniform decorated with way too much red. His skin is whiter than the surrounding snow, his lips have turned blue and his eyes are open. Open and so empty. Finn is feeling like he’s lost the ground beneath his feet, he’s falling again, and suddenly there’s a voice, a voice he shouldn’t be hearing as its owner will never speak to him again…

 

“Finn!”

Darkness has surrounded him while the look in Poe’s dead eyes is haunting him, and he knows that he’s screaming…

_“Finn!”_

There’s a pressure at his shoulder and he tries to get away from it, he’s fighting…

“Dammit Finn, you need to wake up, _please!”_

 

And Finn does. He wakes up, covered in sweat, shaking, tears running down his cheeks. It is as if the cold is still settled in his bones and he wants to close his eyes, to get away from all of it… But there’s a hand on his cheek, carefully wiping away some of the tears, and this gentle touch causes him to look up. Poe’s eyes are right in front of his own, tired, worried, and so amazingly _alive_ that he can’t believe it. And suddenly Finn has thrown his arms around Poe, holding him as tight as he can, and Poe’s hand is moving gentle circles at his back, his breath is hot against Finn’s neck. Poe holds Finn until he has stopped shaking and then he places a soft kiss at his forehead. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Finn just shakes his head and lays down on their bed, dragging Poe with him so he’s in his arms. Poe doesn’t ask any further; he wraps his arms around Finn and buries his face in his chest.

“You’re safe here. I’ve got you.”

“It wasn’t about…” Finn has to fight back a few tears before he continues talking, his voice a shaking whisper. _“You died.”_

 

Poe looks up at Finn; an unreadable expression on his face. Then, his lips turn into a small sad smile and he shakes his head. He closes his eyes for a moment. Takes Finn’s right hand in his and places feather light kisses on each knuckle. 

“You know I can’t promise you that nothing bad will ever happen to one of us again, but you know, for now, we’re here. Together. And I…”

“I love you.”

Finn hadn’t planned to say it, not this way, not _now._ But it happened anyway, those three little words that had never passed his lips before are out of his mouth and the following seconds of silence seemed to be hours. They had been a couple for some months now, and surely Finn had known in his heart that he loved Poe, but to say it out loud...

“Finn, I…”

Finn wonders if the low light is playing tricks on him; certainly Poe isn’t _crying?_ Though his voice is surely shaking a bit…

“Oh Finn, I love you too, _of course_ I do. I love how you smile and how your eyes light up whenever you discover something new to eat that you like and I love it when you laugh with Rey and how brave you were when you faced Kylo Ren and how you left the damn First Order and ran away with me and… Finn, I love _you.”_

 

And there it is; that smile that Poe had been talking about appears on Finn’s face and Poe thinks he has never seen anything that was more beautiful. Finn looks down at Poe, kind eyes under long lashes, messy hair, he feels the warmth of his love so close to him, the beating of his heart, and when he goes back to sleep, it's still with a smile on his face...

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments are very appreciated :)


End file.
